Seelenfluch
by ShadowSilver13
Summary: Jack ist eigentlich glücklich er hatt seine freiheit die peral und natürlich seinen rum! Was könnte da noch falsch laufen? Nunja vielleicht das Jack einen Schiffsbrüchen an Bord der Pearl niehmt! Jetzt sagen die ersten moment so ne was in der Art habe ich


Ich verdinge kein Geld mit diesen Text und alle Person oder andere Gegenständer etc aus Fluch der Karibik gehören nicht mir sonder Disney! Nur John gehört mir ganz arllein chippy-john knuddel

Jack stand an den Bord seiner Black Pearl und der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht als, plötzlich Mr. Gibbs rief „ Mann über Bord". Jack ließ von seinen Ruder ab und sah in die spröde See, er sah wie ein junger Mann etwa im alter von 18 Jahren Bewusstlos auf den Resten von wohl mal einen prächtigen Schiff lag.

„Lasst sofort ein Tau runter und Gibbs hol den Jungen an Bord!", grölte Jack in mit einer seiner typischen Handbewegung und sich Beugte sich dabei nach vorne. Gibbs ließ sich nach unten und warf sich den Jungen über die Schulter an der Reling wurde ihm die lasst schon von der Crew abgenommen.

Der junge Bursche wurde an Deck der Black Pearl gelegt und Jack machte sich schwankend auf um den neuen Gast etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er sah auf den ersten Blick das er noch lebte sein nasses schwarzes Haar klebte in seinen Gesicht Jack schätzte das sein Haar im ca. bis zu den Schultern ging. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen so, dass Jack nur ahnen konnte welche Farbe sie hatten. Er trug eine Goldene Kette wo ein kleiner Wolf dran baumelte, an seinen Händen befahnden sich einige Ringe aus Silber. Seine Hose und sein Hemd hatten schon bessere Tage gesehen, sie waren zerschlissen, zerfetz und jetzt auch noch nass! Sein Hemd war weiß und seine Hose schwarz. Die Stiefel waren ebenfalls schwarz und seine Haut war Sonnengebräunt.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt der fremde etwas. Jack bückte sich und nahm das nasser irgendetwas aus der Hand des Mannes. Es überraschte ihn als er sah was er in seiner Hand hielt. Es war ein kleiner schwarzer Teddybär der ihn mit großen schwarzen Knopfaugen anschaute, Wasser rann jetzt über Jacks Hand und tropfte auf das Deck des Schiffes, er schaute den Teddy etwas argwöhnisch an und dachte wohl nach unter was er diesen Teddy einordnen konnte.

Auch der Rest der Crew schaute etwas seltsam zuerst Jack dann den Bär in dessen Händen und zu letzt den Fremden an." Bring in unter Deck es wird wohl noch eine freies Bett geben auf diesen Schiff!" fauchte Jack immer noch nachdenklich.

Als die Crew nicht reagierte brüllte Jack „ Was ist los ihr lahmen Kielratten? Habe ich nicht grade gesagt ihr sollt in unter Deck bringen! UND dann könnt ihr euch auch gleich wieder an die Arbeit machen! Nun aber mal schnell ihr räudigen Landratten!

Gibbs nahm den Fremden über die Schulter und verschwand unter Deck, während die restliche Crew zurück an die Arbeit ging. Jack ging an Bord auf und ab. Er schaute sich den Teddybären genauer an er war etwas klein er passte fast perfekt in Hand von Jack, Jack probierte ihn mit der Hand zu umschließen, dies gelang ihm aber nicht ganz so recht und so würgte er den Teddy eher. Aber er war auch sehr fein ausgearbeitet und voller Schmutz sein Fell war buschig und weich. Es war zwar ein sehr schöner Teddy aber es war offensichtlich das dieser von einem armen Bürger wen nicht von einem Bettler in mühsamer Handarbeit gemacht worden sein.

Jack ging in seiner Art über Bord die ihn etwas betrunken wirken ließ und ließ den Teddy in seine Hosentaschen gleiten. Wo sich schon nach geraumer Zeit ein nasser Fleck zu sehen war. Jack ging noch einige Minuten seinen Weg auf und ab ehe er unter Deck verschwand.

Jack stand vor der Tür wo Mr. Gibbs den Burschen hineingetragen hatte und dachte nach ob er reingehen sollte. Er drehte sich um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg an Bord aber kurz vor der Treppe hielt er inne und machte gehrt wieder in Richtung wo die Tür lag. Dies wiederholte er einige Male bis er doch die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und seinen Kopf durch steckte.

Der Mann lag auf einen Bett er wahr wohl immer noch Bewusstlos. Gut dachte Jack und betrat den Raum um an das Bett zutreten.

Jack wollte unbedingt wissen wer dieser Mann war ob er ein Pirat war oder doch zur Marine gehörte. Also nahm Jack den rechten Arm von ihm und krempelte den Stoff hoch. Aber nichts was auf irgendeine Piraten oder Soldaten oder irgendetwas hin weißt.

Jack wollte schon aufgeben als er sich daran erinnerte dass einige Piraten an der Brust das Brandmal in Form eines „P" besaßen. So knöpfte er also das Hemd auf und sah dass er ein solches „P" besaß. „Also ein Pirat!" sprach Jack zu sich selbst. Aber er war immer noch nicht zufrieden weil er wissen wollte wo er herstammte. Ein Pirat der was von sich hielt ließ sich ein Tattoo stechen was darauf aufmerksam machte wo er herkam und wer er war. Er selbst Captain Jack Sperrow besaß so ein Tattoo in vorm eines Spatzen der auf die Untergehende Sonne zu flog.

So ließ Jack erneut den Blick über den Fremden streichen und da sah er dass er ein Tattoo an den Rechten Unterarm hatte. Ein recht großes sogar. Jack ergärte sich über sich selber weil er dieses nicht schon grade gesehen hatte schaute nun aber was es war. Überrascht schaute Jack einen Wolfskopf der verdammt noch mal verflucht echt aussah und ihn bedrohlich anknurrte. Darunter war in kleinen Buchstaben „ Schwarzmähne" eingestochen.

Schwarzmähne dachte, Jack und dieser Wolfskopf das war doch nein Unmöglich

Aber doch dieser Fremde musste aus den Norden kommen um genau zu seihen aus Nord-Europa. Es war selten dass sich einer von ihnen hier in die Karibik verirrt. Es hieß sie sollten sehr stark sein und sehr geschickt mit dem Schwert umgehen können. Aber einen erhebliche Schwachstelle sollten sie auch haben sie verfielen wohl schnell in Angriffswut. Dies war natürlich auch ein Vorteil bestimmt nicht viele würden einfach stehlen bleiben wen einer auf sie zustürmt mit einen Schwert das sie gleiche aufspießen könnte dabei einen grausamen Kampfschrei hören würde und noch die Augen die einen vor Wut und Hass kampflustig anschauten. O bestimmt nicht viele!

Als Jack so weiter Nachdachte stützt er sich unbeabsichtigt auf den Fremden. Wo er nach kurzer Zeit abrutschte und genau auf den ihn Fiel.

Jack blieb einige Sekunden liegen um erstmal zu verstehen was zum Teufel passiert war er wurde aber plötzlich von einen warmen, komischen Gefühl umfasst zu werden.

Er stand nun wieder vor den Fremden und schaute ihn an als er sich selber zugeben musste dass er doch recht nett aussah.

Was zum Henker denke ich da! dachte Jack. Auch wen viele es nicht wussten eigentlich wusste es keiner außer er selber und der gute Stiefelriemen Bill. Der nun aber nicht mehr unter den Sterblichen weilte. Das er doch eine Gewisse Hingabe zu Männern hatte.

Grade wo Jack etwas weiter nachdachte und dabei den Mann betrachte. Sich dabei fragende ob dieses Gefühl wirklich von ihm Ausging. Viel ihm nicht auf das dieser aufgewacht war aber sofort die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und langsam nach dem Schwert was er Hose trug und Jack auch noch nicht aufgefallen war griff.

Ehe Jack wusste was passierte hatte er schon eine scharfe Klinge an seiner Kehle sitzen.

Jack wollte nach seiner Pistole greifen als der Fremde wütend meinte; „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun! Außer es liegt dir etwas an deinem Leben", knurrte er weiter.

Moment mal ich bin Captain Jack Sperrow klar soweit?


End file.
